


Silence

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Late Spring/Early Summer 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Main Game Verse, Post-Championship Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: One day they'll be okay.





	Silence

Green knew he was sulking. Everyone knew he was sulking. His sister Daisy attempted to cheer him up by making him his favorite foods. He was not hungry. What was worse that Grandpa did not even come to see him. Grandpa was probably off fawning over Red, Green thought harshly. Pallet Town was having a big party for Red, which Green was sure Red hated, since it was exactly one day after their championship clash.

He could hear the crowds of people from his room living it up, since it was such a small town. Green almost wanted to get one of his Pokemon from the PC that knew Rain Dance to make it rain on their parade.

Sue him, he was 11 and he was mighty petty.

However, it didn’t matter in the end.

Green still cannot believe that Red ultimately defeated him in battle. His quiet childhood friend turned rival really got the better of him. Red was never mean though every time he beat Green during the various battles. 

He still could not believe his Grandpa thought he mistreated his Pokemon. Green was a good caretaker! Green just did not have the uncanny ability to communicate with Pokemon the way that Red did. It was maddening.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs coming up to his room.

“Daisy, I don’t want…” Green trailed off because standing his room for the first time in a long time was Red. Red was still dressed in his traveling clothes. 

Green and Red just stared at each other. Having known Red a long time, Green knew that Red had enough of other people fawning over him. Red just couldn’t hide in his house because his mom would drag him out to be social.

Almost like they were friends again, Green reached for the controller of his SNES and Red moved to sit next to Green on the floor taking the Player 2 controller. Green started Super Mario Kart for them to play.

They played in silence.

Green was not ready to talk to Red and Red never said anything.

This was fine for now.

One day they will be okay, Green thought to himself as he lost the round to Red’s Princess Peach, but that day is not today. And that was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
